The field of the disclosure relates generally to aircraft cockpit displays and more particularly, to methods and systems for operating a touch screen display.
At least some known aircraft include cockpit displays use charts and other information displays that aid in navigation and situational awareness. For example, charts displayed on electronic displays, referred to herein as electronic charts, typically are used for a wide variety of aspects of flight and flight planning. Certain of these charts, and for that matter other cockpit displays, are configured as touch screen display. Such charts may also be incorporated in a device commonly referred to as an electronic flight bag. For the purposes herein, an electronic flight bag is a portable device having a display, possibly a touch screen display, through which a user can access flight charts and other aircraft related information displays. An electronic flight bag may incorporate an interface that allows it to be communicatively coupled to the cockpit displays.
The advantage of touch screens applied to navigational devices is that a user is able to, for example, use two fingers to zoom in or zoom out on a portion of the cartographic display, in a way similar as mobile phones zoom in and out on a photo. However, such a zooming operation performed on such touch screen devices would be not very precise, and precision is generally desired during aircraft applications.